Room 23
by Yaksamillion
Summary: From the first day that he made eye contact with his cocky and philandering new neighbour, Ichigo knew he was a prick, a prick who enjoyed flashing him. (smut & language warning) 1ShotCollections.
1. Room 23

_I don't own the rights to Bleach_

* * *

Room 23

* * *

Maybe it was the loud music that would constantly wake him up in the middle of the night or it could be the constant banging he would sometimes hear. Whatever it was, Kurosaki Ichigo knew that the man who lived across the hall from him was a son-of-a-bitch. It could be the narcissism that made Ichigo want to lose a shoe in the man's vagina. There was also the fact he was both arrogant and had lecherous tendencies. Ichigo had learnt that keeping track of the man's flavour of the month was almost as difficult as trying to catch smoke with your hands.

It was true what they say; first impressions always lasted and theirs had definitely not been what one would expect. He had just been returning from a business trip in Tokyo – a possible client for the law firm he worked for had growing interests in hiring a lawyer in case he ran into a shit storm. Ichigo had tagged along with his superior Ichimaru Gin to sign the deal and bring the man into _Ichimaru & Kuchiki_, one of the most reputable corporate law firms in all of Japan. It had only taken a train ride home when a scandal broke out from their new client; an alleged affair and a possible love child. Fantastic.

So now instead of resting and getting some well-deserved sleep, he would be preparing the casework needed for their defence when they went to trial sometime next week. More bullshit piled on top of more bullshit. That was when he had run into his new neighbour. The apartment across from his had remained vacant for the past year; the person who had previous lived there had suffered from a nervous breakdown and had to be sent to a rehab. He had been some sort of med student or something.

The door swung open as Ichigo placed his key in the lock, slightly startled he spun around to see an almost completely naked man standing in his doorframe eating an apple. The first thing that had struck him was the man's incredulous blue hair that would make even the sky resentful. It had to be fake there was no person in this world with blue as a natural hair colour. A firm jaw that supported a beautiful face with a straight nose, full lips, and eyes the colour similar to a Swiss blue topaz.

A herculean body that looked as though it had been chiselled from the era of European Renaissance, strong muscles rippled through the sheen of what was either water or sweat – the man had possibly just come out of the shower. Ichigo's eyes trailed down his body unintentionally; the man had abs that could make a washboard jealous, a treasure trail of blue hair begun at his naval – seems as it was biological – dipping down behind a tea towel covering the rest of the man's glory. Long fingers held the dishtowel in place as he bent down to grab a piece of mail outside of his door.

Ichigo instantly averted his eyes from staring any further as they snapped back up to make eye contact with the topaz ones ogling back at him. _Shit_. The eyes went from surprise to anticipation as the man threw the mail into his apartment, grabbing the ruby red apple he had been holding in his mouth. A loud crunch as teeth sunk into the fruit, a teasing smirk growing on the corner of his mouth. Ichigo could feel the blush begin to tickle his cheeks; shit the man oozed sex appeal. All he wanted to do now was sink into his door and never run into his new neighbour ever again: for the rest of his life and then those afterward.

"Sup?" came a baritone voice making Ichigo jump in his skin at just how suggestive this man made that word sound. A Cheshire grin grew revealing pearl white teeth. Just one word and Ichigo's brain had managed to turn to mush, who was this man? "the names Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, your new neighbour."

The man leaned against his entrance bringing the apple up to his mouth, filling the hallway with a loud crunching noise as he took another bite. It took Ichigo a few minutes to recover and his brain to catch up as he focused solely on keeping eye contact with the man across from him, he would not break eye contact so help him God. However this did not help Ichigo as his brains scrambled for words to fit into a cohesive sentence, step one with introductions: don't look like an imbecile.

"That's a mouthful," said Ichigo, step one of introductions: critical failure.

However the man seemed to have taken it positively as a deep chuckle rumbled from his throat making his beautiful pectorals tense a bit, "ya pronounce it Jagger-Jack. Now what would your name be neighbour?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he responded, feeling his lock click as the key finally turned.

"Ichigo…like a strawberry?"

And there it was; the nickname that the local bullies had given him as a kid. That was until he broke the ringleader's nose. Though hearing the semi-naked man say strawberry in a deep voice didn't sound like an insult, it sounded like he was flirting? No that's impossible, "ahh…no. I get that a lot but it's actually written as _number one guardian_ not strawberry."

"That's misfortunate," Grimmjow teased turning the apple in his hand as the cocky smile remained on his face, "sounds like ya have ta explain that every time ya meet someone new."

"More or less," Ichigo said, as he desperately just wanted to get out of the situation. Though the man was being friendly there was something about his body language that screamed he was hungry, and not in the way that apple could satisfy him. Another loud crunch filled the hallway, "well this has been…nice, but I have a lot of things to do. Take care Grimmjow-san."

"You to berry," Grimmjow spoke his hand bringing up the dishtowel, that had been concealing his manhood the entire time, dabbing his face to wipe off any residue of apple juice.

Ichigo's face blazed like a forest fire as he swore his skin tone turned five shades redder than any tomato. The back of his neck began to perspire as goose bumps uncomfortably prickled his skin. He dare not look down at whatever that cloth had been hiding as he opened the door to his apartment and slammed it behind him. Leaning against the door he began to vent through his nostrils as he felt sweat begin to form on his forehead.

An audible cackle could be heard behind Ichigo's thick door, and was probably heard the other four floors down. This was the kind of man that he was sharing a floor with? Christ he missed the man who had a mental breakdown over this blue haired prick, at least there wasn't a fear of getting flashed by Rehab-kun. Sliding down the door he released an exasperated breath, now he had to work on court prep for Ichimaru. He just hoped that they didn't have to go to court – it always made him nervous, that and Gin was an absolute monster when it came to court battles.

With another sigh Ichigo stood up and walked into his apartment, placing his messenger bag on the dining room table. He proceeded to his room where he stripped himself of his suit; hanging up his black blazer and lavender tie making a mental note he would have to visit the dry cleaner's soon. Once completely undressed of his work attire he then slipped on a pair of grey cotton sweats and a _Chappie the Bunny_ tank top.

He walked back out to his dining room, pulling out one of the chairs to sit at the small wooden table; as well taking out a blue folder, a yellow note pad, and his laptop. Placing on his reading glasses he then grabbed a yellow highlighter and black pen from another pocket of his messenger. With a deep inhale, Ichigo set off to work looking for any probable causes in winning their new client's case.

* * *

He had fucking scored with this apartment. Grimmjow had been apprehensive when his company had requested he moved to the new offices that were being built in Karakura, he wasn't really a "small town" kind of guy. However he had been more than surprised to see that Karakura had met his expectations and then some. The apartment he had rented was fairly cheap for a bachelor in the downtown core of the city. The layout of the building was fairly odd with four floors holding three apartments on every floor – though they were rather spacious. Whatever he couldn't complain.

Grimmjow had then furthered his luck when he had finally gotten to meet one of his neighbours, an intriguing man. He didn't know what to expect when he had opened his front door, orange hair the first thing catching his eyes. Of course he wasn't one to comment on strange hair colour considering his own. It was more than amusing watching the man's face change so quickly; he had gone from a contemplative scowl, to minor shock, and ultimately to complete embarrassment.

He was slightly at fault for the last phase of the man's expression. He had just gotten out of the shower after unpacking the last of his shit when he had remembered he'd forgotten to grab the mail that was sitting in front of his door this morning. Snatching a dishcloth from his kitchenette and picking a red apple from his fruit bowel – he also had to finish unpacking his groceries – he opened the door and was surprised to see another person in the perpetual vacant hallway.

After the initial shock of seeing another living person in the otherwise silent apartment building – he hadn't seen a single soul since he moved in – Grimmjow hastily took note of the man. From the way he dressed it was obvious that he worked at some kind of desk job, though the man looked astonishing in a suit. This wasn't the kind of man that let the suit wear him; he had gotten it tailored to not look like a complete idiot.

So he was clever, Grimmjow could dig that. He always did have a thing for people who dressed well and nothing was more appealing than a well-fitted suit in his opinion. Next were those cinnamon brown eyes that had a twinkle of wonder to them. A strong sharp jaw supported thin lips and a nose that had the smallest bridge that was otherwise undetectable – so he wasn't all just brain. Yet the first impression he got when the man opened his mouth was scramble brained.

Grimmjow could tell that this man wanted to say something but something else would always come out instead. When the encounter was coming to an end Grimmjow had decided to leave a lasting mark on the berry, flashing was not always his style but for some reason he wanted to see the man squirm again. His face looked like it just about caught on fire as he stuttered a goodbye and retreated behind the door to room twenty-three.

Following releasing his explosive laughter he picked up his mail and walked back into his apartment. A buzzing noise was coming from his kitchenette as his black _Galaxy S6_ vibrated from receiving a text. Pressing the touchscreen he opened the email from his good friend Nel. Along with himself, a few of Grimmjow's old co-workers had been moved to work at the company's new IT department. They didn't care as the pay had doubled for a few of them, especially their team head: Coyote Starrk.

 _Drinks tonight? Starrk says he's buying the first round for the move -N_ , the message read as a shit-eating grin grew on Grimmjow's face. There was no way in hell he would _ever_ turn down free drinks, especially when his boss was buying.

 _Duck yeah! -G_

 _Fuck** -G_

 _Cool, Hal and I will come get you in 5_. _-N_

Karakura was shaping up to be a lot better than he had expected, especially after meeting his neighbour who lived in room twenty-three.

* * *

 **4 Months Later**

The client that Ichigo and Ichimaru Gin had signed a few months ago on their trip to Tokyo had managed to be nothing more than a pain in the ass for the law firm. The lawsuits against the man never seemed to stop pouring in, of course neither did the man's money. However it had taken its toll on both Ichigo and his superior Ichimaru to the point where the older man had personally threatened to kill the client if he didn't put on a condom or make friends with all the people he was pissing off.

The train ride back had been spent in complete silence as both Ichigo and Gin were releasing a very dark and pungent odder that warned all those to stay well away. Sitting in a pool of anger and frustration for two hours straight had made their skin look loose and had gotten them stray looks when they walked back into the law firm. Kuchiki Byakuya himself had to come in and gave relief to the co-owner and his subordinate as it was scaring most of the other workers.

To say the very least, Ichigo was not in the best of moods. Thankfully his return back to his apartment had been swift and he'd run into very little delay. All he wanted to do was strip out of his suit and into something more comfortable, kick up his feet, and watch Netflix for the next six hours of his life. Since Kuchiki had sent both he and Gin home with no work, he was planning on taking full advantage of it by catching up on all of his shows.

Once in his apartment he stripped out of his work clothes and threw on a pair of slim fit jeans, which had holes in the knees and a black t-shirt with a picture of the Mona Lisa with the caption _thuggin_ underneath the painting. He sat down on his couch – muscles instantly relaxing as his body sank into the worn leather – and opened the bag of chips as he chose the Netflix original _Daredevil_. He could not remember the last time he didn't have to bring work home with him or the last time he got to eat a bag of chips.

He was almost home free when his door swung open and the blue haired menace that was his neighbour walked in unannounced, blue eyes panic stricken. Well there went the relaxing mood. Ichigo's face snapped into a dark scowl that threatened death if the man didn't get out of his living area in less than ten minutes. The relationship that he and Grimmjow had developed was rocky at best. The man got a rise out of making Ichigo blush and trying his very hardest to make the orange haired man want to punch the other square in the face.

Grimmjow was loud when Ichigo needed quiet, he was very explicit when it came to talking to Ichigo about his sexual exploits, and the man was a womanizer. Ichigo had become the crown asshole for kicking woman out of their apartment since Grimmjow was too chicken to clean up his own mess. Though Ichigo had gotten a few laughs out of the one friend, her name was Nel if he wasn't mistaken. There was just something about her that made Ichigo laugh.

At this very moment however Grimmjow had chosen to completely ignore the atmosphere of impending doom as he marched straight up to Ichigo a desperate look painted on his face. He sat down on the couch beside Ichigo making the man slightly bounce from the added weight. Ichigo knew that he was going to regret this, as Grimmjow's name was being screamed from an almost feminine voice coming from the hallway.

"Ichi ya got ta help me out man," Grimmjow began as both of their eyes shot towards the door, the voice was now being followed by loud bangs as the person rammed their fist against Grimmjow's door.

"What. The fuck," Ichigo said, his eyes reverting back to Grimmjow who had gone from panic to pure horror.

"Please Ichi, you have to help me here!" Grimmjow begun to whisper as the banging continued.

"Why should I help you?" asked Ichigo, whispering as well not wanting for his own door to receive the same treatment as Grimmjow's, "is this one of your hook-ups? I knew this would happen to you; go clean up your own fucking mess. I'm sick of kicking all these crazy bitches out."

"That is not one of my hook-ups!" Grimmjow said, voice in a deep warning. The man's cellphone began to vibrate as an unknown caller started making the phone buzz, tapping the ignore call, "how the fuck does he keep changing his number?"

" _HE_?"

"Oh shit," the phone began to ring again, "I'll explain it later, just please! Ya gotta help me man, that guy is psycho!"

"Ugh…" Ichigo said giving in after a long moment of staring into those topaz eyes. He was going to regret this, "…fine."

"I owe ya big time Ichi!"

"Whatever just…hide would you? I've had a shit day and this is going to be a blood bath," Ichigo's tone was dangerous and as sharp as any knife. It even made Grimmjow flinch a bit, the man took up a position in the hallway that led to Ichigo's room so he was both out of sight but could still hear everything that was going on.

Ichigo hadn't realized until he was at his door that he was really looking forward to taking out every single one of his frustrations out on one of Grimmjow's messes. The fact that it was a man made it all the better as he didn't need to feel any sort of guilt for tearing into him like he did when it was a woman. Clutching the doorknob he swung the door open to see a short effeminate man with his cellphone up to his ear.

The man had youthful facial features with black curly hair that was unevenly cut into a bob. Lavender eyes looked surprised at Ichigo, three pink star tattoos were over his right eye. The short man brought down the cellphone from his ear to look at Ichigo a smug superior look growing on the man's face that just read _I'm better than you_. Ichigo was really going to enjoy this.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I'm just looking for my boyfriend Grimmjow," the man lied through his teeth, there was no way that the man was Grimmjow's boyfriend from the banging that the door had suffered.

"He clearly isn't here," Ichigo responded putting as much poison into voice as he could. The short man faltered as his lavender eyes widened for a second and had to take a step back. This made Ichigo smile on the inside.

"No, I know that he is here," the man said stepping up to his confrontation.

 _Good_ , Ichigo thought, _step up to the challenge bitch boy_.

"We were supposed to meet up after he's done work," the man continued, "…unless."

Ichigo watched as some sort of realization dawned on the man, his face quickly turning to a vicious anger in a matter of seconds, Ichigo asked "unless what?"

"Unless you are hiding him from me pretty boy," the man began his voice sounding as though he were about to fly into a total rage any moment. He took a step towards Ichigo, looking past the man into his apartment, "step aside if you know what's good for you."

The man was about to shove his way into Ichigo's apartment when his fist shot out inches away from the man's face, connecting with the wall; drywall giving a pleasant cracking noise as some dust fell from his ceiling. The stress of the day had managed to be used for something useful as Ichigo's entire demeanour turned almost demonic as he made eye contact with fear wracked lavender ones. How dare this man think he could enter into his humble abode in his crazed search for the asshole across the ways.

"Listen here you little shit, I am going to make this as crystal fucking clear so a nut like you can comprehend," Ichigo growled out as his demonic aura grew so that the entire apartment complex disappeared and it was just the two of them surround by a black and purple backdrop. He continued as the tone of his voice was as animalistic as a trapped animal, "you have three options here. The first is that you take another step and I slap you so hard with a restraining order you go cross-eyed.

"The second option is that you take another step but instead of slapping you with a piece of legal paper, I shove my foot so far up your loose asshole that you taste the dirt on the bottom of my shoe. Last is that you fuck off right now and _never_ come back, its clear that Grimmjow has no interest in some little fuck boy like you. Now which are you going to choose?"

The man was paralyzed in his spot looking like he was about to wet himself any moment his face was so pale. In fact it looked like any sudden movement would make the man want to run for the hills. Ichigo grew impatient as the man just stood there staring dumbfounded at him, "I'm really hoping that you pick the second option. I've had a really shit day and I'd rather forego the paperwork."

Without another word the man spun in his spot and made a run for the stairs. Ichigo watched until he was for sure that the man was gone before taking his fist out of the small crater he had made in his wall. Looking at his knuckles he noticed that small droplets of blood were dripping out of fresh cuts. Closing the door he shook his hand to ease the growing pain, he hoped to God he hadn't broken or sprang anything. Grimmjow came bounding to him, his eyes filled with both gratitude and astonishment.

"I had no idea ya had that in ya berry!" Grimmjow said as he picked Ichigo up in a hug and spun him in place. Though he didn't want to admit it Ichigo actually kind of enjoyed it, the whole experience was whacked but this was good. Grimmjow put him down, the smile on his face stretching from ear to ear, "I owe ya berry, I owe ya big time!"

"Well first you can stop calling me berry," Ichigo began as he made his way to his bathroom. Turning on the sink he ran his hand underneath the cold water, a stinging relief making him wince slightly a small curse under his breath, "you also owe me some answers."

* * *

"That was Luppi," Grimmjow said as he pealed open another bandage and placed it on Ichigo's gashed knuckle. When he had come bursting into the man's apartment for help, he hadn't expected the orange haired man to go so far as make a fucking crater in his wall. Damn that had turned him on.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked as he clasped his hands to see how the movement was. He was currently sitting on his toilet as Grimmjow kneeled in front of him, placing bandages on the cuts, "how suitable of a name."

This received a chuckle from Grimmjow as he placed another bandage on the outstretched hand, "and before ya ask, he is not my boyfriend, not even a hook-up."

"So then why was he so insistent on being your boyfriend? How did he know where you lived? And how in the hell did he get your number?"

"One question at a time man," Grimmjow said, placing the last bandage on the other's hand. He looked up into those expecting cinnamon eyes, taking a moment he let out a sigh tackling one question at a time, "because he's possibly my stalker? I don't know, I take one look at the guy at a bar one day and all of a sudden – well ya saw the rest."

"Was it always this bad?"

"No this was actually the first time it got to this level. Mostly it was just phone calls and text messages, which I'd always block," said Grimmjow as he ran a hand through his messy blue hair, an old habit he always did when he felt uncomfortable, "though I have no fuckin' clue how he got my address."

"Google would be my guess," said Ichigo, his voice sounding automatic and a little weary, "sorry. Habit, I'm a lawyer…that's not important go on."

"Though I do know how he got my number," Grimmjow started, not skipping a beat nor minding Ichigo cutting in, "he swiped Nel's phone that night we were at the bar and had gotten my number from her contacts. She's the green haired one with the big tits that's always stopping ya in the hall. Well she's the type of gal who doesn't have a password and likes to assign pictures to her contacts."

"What a sweetheart," said Ichigo sarcastically as he moved his bandaged hand, inspecting Grimmjow's work, "thanks by the way."

"Don't mention it," Grimmjow said as he stood up and grabbed Ichigo's hand leading the man out of the bathroom, "common we are going ta grab celebratory pizza, it's on me."

Grimmjow was stopped in his tracks as another arm grabbed his outstretched one and tugged him back, awkwardly spinning him as he lost his balance. The hand gripped a fist full of material into his shirt as he was shoved against a wall, banging his head a fraction. When he regained some semblance of what was going on Ichigo was a breath away from him, brown eyes looking at him with a deep intent.

Grimmjow had never been so close to the man before had never gotten to smell the sweetness of his cologne. It tasted of an exotic fruit that had been mixed with the man's own unique sent. It was intoxicating. Grimmjow's eyes moved from the brown one's looking at him down to thin lips, the bottom lip being worried between Ichigo's teeth. This man was still on an adrenaline high from the close encounter of the fifth kind, he didn't want pizza; he wanted something more primal.

Without wasting a minute and not waiting for the other man to regret his decision Grimmjow moved his free hand behind Ichigo's head, lacing his fingers into the orange locks he brought his face towards Ichigo's. There lips met not with a soft passion but with a pushing desire. Grimmjow could tell that the other man had been dazed for a millisecond but quickly returned the desired kiss. Grimmjow enjoyed how the other man focused on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and playfully gnawing at it. He forced open the others mouth so that his tongue could gain entrance which was enthusiastically greeted by the other's.

Regaining his senses he flipped them around so that it was Ichigo whose back was to the wall. The man gave a pant as his head hit the wall, arching his back giving access to his neck, and like the hunter that he is, Grimmjow went for the throat. He kissed a line of feathered pecks before reaching a pleasure spot where he lightly bit down earning a pleasant groan from the other man. Ichigo used his free hand to bring Grimmjow's lips back to his own – he needed this, and Grimmjow was more then willing to offer it to him.

Grimmjow smiled and chuckled as he felt fingers bellow the hem of his shirt, they swiftly tugged up the clothing as he propped his head back, he did the same thing to Ichigo's shirt both of articles of clothing finding each other on the floor. He leaned forward as he explored Ichigo's upper body, fingers coming to play with nipples earning some pants and curses from the man as Grimmjow's mouth worked the man's collarbone. Ichigo again brought Grimmjow's face up to meet in a fiery kiss, mingling their bodies together as skin touched skin generating a warm lust in the very cell of their bodies.

"Can't get pizza like this Ichi," Grimmjow teased as he laid his forehead on Ichigo's closing his eyes. The coy smile in place he opened his eyes to see yearning brown ones looking deep into his.

"Fuck the pizza," Ichigo replied as he took off both his pants and underwear in one swoop, stepping out of them and kicking them to where the shirts had begun a pile.

Grimmjow's eyes widened possibly as much as his smile grew. His eyes hungrily ate Ichigo, his gaze trailing from the man's toned abs to the scruff of orange public hair, which was a beacon for Ichigo's very hard cock that was just begging to be toyed with. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's shaft earning a surprised gasp as the man hunched over as he began to lightly stroke.

Grimmjow brought their mouths together again as he continued to lightly stroke Ichigo's dick with one hand while the other played with a nipple. It wasn't until long before Ichigo was begging for him to stop or slow down. The man wouldn't last long at this rate so he decided to switch up his tactics and get to the point.

"Turn around," said Grimmjow in a predatory order. Ichigo followed the demand as he faced the wall, arching his ass up ever so slightly. A moan slipped out of his mouth as the fabric from Grimmjow's pants rubbed against his sensitized skin, the outline of his massive dick making Ichigo all the more anxious. He turned his head as lips met, Grimmjow continuing to thrust lightly between Ichigo's cheeks.

Grimmjow brought himself down to his knees spreading Ichigo's ass cheeks apart to get a look at the man's winking hole. Before the other could protest, Grimmjow brought his tongue to the man's ass making the man press into the wall and giving a very pleasurable breath. He slicked up the hole probing it, outlining it, teasing it making Ichigo moan and his eyes water; he wanted more. Without even missing a stroke, Grimmjow spat on his middle and ring finger; circling the entrance while massaging it with his tongue he stuck his first long finger in getting a yelp from the other man.

It wasn't long before another finger found its way into Ichigo's entrance and was swiftly joined by a third. Grimmjow prodded, scissored, and stretched Ichigo earning a mixture of pain and pleasure from the other man. When he determined that the man was loose enough he hastily took off his pants; letting them fall down his legs, these were then followed by his boxers as he to stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

While still having his three fingers inside of Ichigo, he spat into his hand for a base coat of lube allowing the precum that had been soaking his boxer to mix in with the saliva. He pulled out the three fingers from Ichigo and quickly went over to where his pants had been kicked. Hastily taking out his wallet he grabbed a spare condom – which he always had on him – and tore it open, thankful he had bought the prelubed stuff. Spitting into his hand again he rubbed Ichigo's entrance to ensure that there was at least some lube so he wasn't going in semi dry.

"Ya ready?" Grimmjow asked.

"Just fucking do it," Ichigo panted as he looked over his shoulder, pushing himself slightly off the wall. Without a further-a-do Grimmjow eased himself into the other, earning a few moans from Ichigo, "slowly," the other commanded. Not wanting to tear the man he complied.

When he was buried to the hilt he waited for Ichigo's signal to continue. After a few seconds the man began to slowly push back, starting his own pace as he watched Ichigo impale himself on Grimmjow's rock hard cock. When it was clear that the man wanted to pick up the speed, Grimmjow grabbed his hips and began to thrust himself in, earning a ragged and surprised moan.

"Fuck," panted Ichigo as Grimmjow picked up the pace as he concentrated on moving his hips and pulling Ichigo's into his thrusts so that both were getting as much pleasure as the possibly could. Grimmjow soon became unrelenting as his hips snapped fast and deep into Ichigo the man barely able to breathe as his body was being so beautifully tortured, "Grimm…need to…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…change positi—"

Without letting the man finish his sentence Grimmjow lifted the man up slightly and spun him around on his dick so that they were facing each other. Laying Ichigo's back against the wall he spread his legs out a bit more to distribute the weight accordingly, which also gave the added pleasure of going deeper into the man. Legs wrapped around his waist as he begun to move again, Ichigo holding on for dear life.

All it took was one well-aimed shot to the prostate to make Ichigo forget about his dear life. He threw his head back in a silent cry as Grimmjow began to target that spot again, making Ichigo's toes curl. His hand went down and wrapped around his shaft to pump it while the other grabbed the back of Grimmjow's head bringing their lips together.

"I'm really fucking close Grimm," Ichigo moaned out but was only met with an animalistic grunt, as the man's thrusts became even more needed as he himself was nearing completion. Ichigo began to pant as he looked down, his entire body tightening as his muscles drew in as he reached his orgasm, "awwwfffuccckkk, Grimm," Ichigo moaned as ribbons of white cum painted their stomachs.

Grimmjow drew himself into a kiss as he ferociously thrust into Ichigo. The tightness that drew around his dick only spurring him on; as Ichigo's lips trapped his moan while the condom trapped his orgasm. He lowered them to the ground where they sat on his knees, Ichigo awkwardly leaning against the wall, their lips only parting when Grimmjow's spent member fell out of Ichigo leaving a feeling of emptiness in the man. They kissed while ignoring their sticky mess; the smell of dried cum and sex mingling in the air. It was only when both of their stomach gave a growl that they broke away from each other.

"We should get pizza now," Ichigo spoke in a panting voice making Grimmjow laugh, "you're buying."

Oh yes, Grimmjow most certainly was going to enjoy it here in Karakura town from now on. Especially when he got to come over to room twenty-three.

* * *

 _Well this is my first one-shot in a long time. It's been a while since I wrote something smutty about these two boys, I quite missed them. This was also practice for writing smex in my other fictions! I actually got this idea from watching the movie **What's Your** **Number** the one with Anna Faris and Chris Evans, its one of my favourites. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review :)._


	2. Elevator 4

Elevator 4

* * *

It had been nearly six months since Grimmjow had moved into this strange apartment complex, with floors and room numbering that just didn't quite add up. The man who owned the complex was strange and often made sexual innuendos that he would even cringe at. Pervert. Though the landlord was friendly enough so he couldn't really complain, and the rent was as cheap as him on a date. It was perfect; ever since the move things have just been falling right into place. That included his… _relations_ …with his new neighbour; a spitfire redhead whose mouth was as tough as his fists.

Of course he was eternally indebted to the man after he took care of Grimmjow's first major problem since moving to Karakura town. Some freak named Luppi stalking him, practically ruining his social life or making him have to move. So the least he could say was that he owed the man. That was why at this very moment he was buried balls deep in the man's ass making him moan all sorts of profanities that would make the Virgin Mary wash his mouth out with soap, especially since a few were directed at her son. Yes, that was how things had started to work around here and he was perfectly content with it.

Somehow after fucking the man senseless against his wall, Grimmjow had become the redhead's personal stress reliever. He had no problem being used especially when he had nothing to do and the man was so worked up he was like a bear trap just waiting for pressure. From what he knew the man was some kind of lawyer, the type of law he practiced wasn't much of his concern. Though the man's profession had saved him from Luppi, hence why he was allowing his neighbour to occasionally bounce on his dick. They both liked it; nothing else was needed to be said.

"Jesus ChRIst!" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow found the sweet spot. A savage grin grew on the blue haired man's face as he began to aim for that little bundle of nerves. His hips snapped forward unforgivingly making the man scream to a foreign god. Yeah, when he fucked; it sometimes brought people to a religious plain of existence.

Grimmjow had just been getting out of the shower after a short run he'd usually do around the neighbourhood. When he returned the redhead had been waiting for him, dressed in a three-piece black suite, white dress shirt, and a deep blue tie - his face always in a scowl. He had come to realize that Ichigo was usually scowling when he got off work. Did he hate his job or just the people he worked with or the people he did stuff for?

He had barely said two words when the lawyer pounced at him; their lips had collided so forcefully Grimmjow swore that he had felt some blood in his mouth. He'd deal with it later. They had both needed some unwinding – Ichigo more than himself – and they hadn't broken in his brand new couch yet. So that is where they found themselves; Grimmjow holding onto Ichigo's hips, steadying them as he thrust into the man's body at a quick pace. Ichigo had barely gotten underdressed by the time they had started and the man loved it, he could tell.

A ragged cry brought him to the present as the man's cum painted the couch's cushion. His hole in turn tightened around Grimmjow's shaft providing extra friction as he felt himself grow before his orgasm hit him. The condom catching his seed, he held himself inside bending down to kiss the back of the man's neck almost affectionately, what the fuck? Pulling out as he felt himself go soft he went to the washroom where he rid himself of the rubber and fetching a face cloth, cleaning himself off before bringing it to Ichigo.

"Rough day?" he asked handing the cloth to the man who took it with a thankful look. Honey eyes looking exhausted as black circles under his eyes became more prevalent.

"That's putting it very lightly."

"Tell Grimmjow-kun about your problems," he teased taking his spot on the couch beside Ichigo. Both were feeling no need in putting their clothes back on.

"Referring to yourself in the third person, are we?" Ichigo snickered, a smirk on his tired face as he toed one of his socks. Eyes wandered up to meet his own, "cause Ichigo doesn't know how he feels about that."

Grimmjow laughed comfortably at that, his head lulling back to rest on the cushion, "last time I ever play psychiatrist for you."

"I'm sorry," said Ichigo as he rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "do you really want to hear about my day?"

"Not really, I was just being friendly."

"Fuck you Freud, you're a shit psychiatrist."

More earnest laughter spilt from him as the banter flew easily between them. He liked talking to his neighbour, even though they mostly just swore at each other; both on the streets and in the sheets. He was actually enjoying talking to the naked man on his couch more than he should probably admit, "Freud ain't got nothin' on me! 'Sides, I don't think Freud ever spoinked any of his patients…"

"Spoinked?"

"Ya know – deep dicking? Doing the dirty? Fucking…" Grimmjow loved watching the other man laugh. Orange brows scrunched the young man's face in as Ichigo's entire body tightened as his long legs drew in. Curling them into his chest he positioned himself so that he could look more directly at Grimmjow. His smile so pure as his shoulders shook occasionally from mirth.

"I do believe that you are probably right about that. Freud seemed to be all about his subconscious. That's probably against some sort of ethics code."

"Ugh…ya really know how to ruin a good joke lawyer-boy…" Grimmjow teased earning him a playful nudge from Ichigo.

"Fuck you, wait how was that even a joke?"

"Give me a few more minutes and maybe we could go again, if that's what you're asking for."

He watched Ichigo worry his bottom lip between his teeth, deciding whether or not to tell him what had happened. After a few minutes of silence, Grimmjow was about to open his mouth and invite him to grab some food – possibly pizza, he had a thing for pizza lately – when the redhead opened his mouth, "we are going to court at the end of the week."

Confusion spread across his face at the words that came from the lawyer's mouth, "you're a lawyer, isn't going ta court like second nature for ya?"

"I've only been in court a handful of times, we usually resolve stuff before it gets to the point of a trial," Ichigo responded, his eyes moving towards his knuckles which had a few patches of pink from the healed cuts on the digits from punching his wall, "its just…"

"Its just wha?"

Ichigo let out a sigh, "I don't like representing bad men."

"Thought that was a regular when it came ta your work."

"What?"

"Ya can't have a bias, why'd ya think this guy is a bad man?" Grimmjow clarified as he moved in his seat so that he could look at the man more comfortably.

"Well regardless of my profession or not I still have my own moral code," Ichigo responded, his fingers cracking as he made a fist. The man titled his head so he could look at the other, "and I can't really tell you why. It's against the law and company policy."

"Fuck that you can," said Grimmjow, "its not like I'm gonna know the fucker. Remember I just moved here?"

"Well—" Ichigo stopped as he weighed the options before settling on how to word it, "I guess there isn't much harm. Though I can't give you names."

"Obviously, now stop pussy footing."

"Our client has been sexually molesting two of his employees for the past three years, only recently have they come forward. He's an old friend of Ichimaru-san so of fucking course he came scurrying over to us for help. Since I'm his underling I have to work on this fucking case."

"Sounds like shit," he did have to agree with the lawyer, if they won the case then they would look just as bad as the lecher.

Instead of continuing the conversation Ichigo crawled over to him, a chaste kiss on the cheek leading a trail towards Grimmjow's accepting mouth. It was clear that he didn't want to talk about this longer than it needed to be. He felt himself getting hard as the redhead deepened the kiss, the other's lips curling in a smile. A second condom was placed on faster than Ichigo could notice. Positioning himself so that he was hovering over Grimmjow's dick, he descended in a single motion taking him completely without any prep.

The ragged moan of mix pain and pleasure sent shivers down Grimmjow's exposed chest as he felt his dick grow a small fraction inside the lawyer's body. He allowed the other man to ride him for a bit, letting him choose the pace and the depth. It didn't take long before his hands were on the man's hips helping him bounce higher and lower him further onto his dick. They continued like this for a while before Ichigo finally came from having his prostate stimulated so deliciously, Grimmjow soon followed as the tightening muscles around his dick clenched milking his seed.

Ichigo was the first to move, when he was confident that his legs wouldn't give from under him, "I'm starving."

"Wanna get pizza?" asked Grimmjow, a playful smile grew on his face as a scowl was shot in his direction. He loved the way that scowl made Ichigo's face look almost comically aged.

"We always get pizza," said Ichigo, "let's do something more exciting."  
"Sandwiches?"

"Works for me."

* * *

Ichigo couldn't put his finger on the way he felt about his blue haired neighbour. He was childish and a total sex-fiend, he was loud and had an obnoxious; he was also the most attractive human being that Ichigo had ever met. And he fucking hated to admit that. Especially the way that he was probably looking at the man as he shovelled down the gourmet sandwich he had picked out; turkey, sexy. Though he was a little thankful for his newfound…friend?

Ever since they had started their little routine of seeing each other whenever they needed a little stress relief, he had been able to focus more on work. Yet still he knew practically nothing about his mysterious blue haired neighbour. The man had a thing for pizza, sex, and teasing the fuck out of him but was also kind of passionate whenever they fooled around. He would allow Ichigo to choose the pace and how they would do it and even when. The man also had a thing for flashing him and their other neighbours.

Hell Ichigo was pretty sure that Hikifune-san – a pudgy older woman who the two men shared fourth floor with – was more than aware of their indiscretions. Though she always had a happy look on her face whenever she would catch either sneaking off into their apartments. She had even baked them an apple pie. She was such a sweet lady.

"Something still on your mind?" the deep baritone voice awoke Ichigo out of his thoughts. His eyes snapped up to Grimmjow, a blue brow rose, as he was about to shovel another bite of the turkey sandwich.

"We aren't dating are we?" might as well go for broke.

The question clearly caught the man off-guard as he stopped mid-bite, both blue eyebrows shooting to his hairline. Leaning back in his chair, Ichigo felt a scowl grow on his face, as blue eyes held something like fear to them. Christ Grimmjow was acting like he was just told he got someone pregnant and had to own up. The sandwich dropped to the plate giving a small clink, two high school girls looked over at the pair before returning to their conversation.

"Calm down, I'm not asking you to marry me. Shit."

"Uhhh no…it's…it's just, ah-?"

The man was saved as Ichigo's cellphone began to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling out the white touchscreen, he rolled his eyes and excused himself for a second. Gin Ichimaru was an amazing person to work under; he had an outstanding track record of never losing a single case. Though Ichigo was more than just annoyed with the man, especially after taking this shit-storm of a case, "what?"

"So rude Ichi-nii, can't ya at leas' give lil' bossy a 'ello?"

"Not when you aren't paying me," snapped Ichigo allowing his annoyance to soak into his words nicely. His eyes locked onto Grimmjow who had a surprised look on his puppy dogface. Spinning in his chair so that he didn't have to look at the man he continued, "what do you want?"

"Ya aren' busy right now are ya?"

"Nope just wrapping something up actually," from the corner of his eyes he could see Grimmjow lean back into his chair, arms coming across his chest all the while his eyes shooting daggers at Ichigo. What the fuck?

"Good cuz I got some bad news 'n some even worse news. Which would'ya like first?"

"Give me the worse news."

"We have ta re-work the case."

Instant anger flared in Ichigo as he could feel his cheeks going red. They had spent close to a week just going through every single loop whole trying to make sure they had everything down to the dot. They looked for possible clauses to discredit the witnesses and ways to spin the evidence on its head. By the end of their entire investigation Ichigo had hated the man more than before, "what why? Our case is as ironclad as it could possibly be? Please, please don't tell me that a new piece of evidence just magically showed up to royally screw with us."

"Actually that's the case," the voice on the other end sounded amused, "'nother woman jus' came forward," Ichigo mouthed 'fuck' as a hand came up to rub his eyes, there was no way they were going to win this case now, "that brings us ta the bad news."

"Just, lay it on me."

"We are droppin' the client and takin' this woman as our new one," Ichigo felt himself jolt as his hands dropped along with his jaw. Had his prayers been answered and was this even legal?

"How—"

"Wha' was the first thing I tol' ya about workin' with me? I don' take clients that hide shit from me. This weasel might be an ole acquaintances but I still got ma honour. I also fuckin' hate defendin' molesters."

"What do you need me to do?" Ichigo asked as he fished out his wallet, cradling the phone between his shoulder and cheek he took out some money and placed it on the table. Listening to Gin run down a list of what needed to be done by tomorrow, he stood up and headed for the door, completely ignoring the swears that were following him. Gin promised both overtime pay and to pick up wherever Ichigo left off in the morning, "sounds good I'll see you tomorrow."

Not even missing a beat Ichigo waited for his neighbour to catch up. The man looked rather irritated, though that couldn't be blamed. He easily hailed down a cab, opening the door he looked back to the man, "I have to go something big just came up. I'll call you later."

* * *

How he was still awake was beyond him, the remainder of the night had been spent towards working file by file and complaint by complaint for the easiest way to ensure their client got a good percentage. He had already sent the email out to Gin and was in the process of picking up all the papers that had been scattered all across his floor. What he would give to just crawl into his bed and die. He just hoped that Gin could put everything together – though that was a given – and didn't require him to **ever** re-work a case on such short notice after this.

Now there was just one more thing he had to do before he could even set foot outside the law building. Picking up his phone he dialled Grimmjow's number and was a little surprised that the man even answered. It was close to six in the morning, though he was pretty sure that the man didn't have to work on Fridays. A growl of protest shook in the man's groggy throat, Ichigo could just feel the resentment flowing through the receiver. He really hated to do this but he honestly smelt like B-O and his breath tasted like ass and coffee mixed together. Plus, Grimmjow was the only person that came to mind who would be able to pick up some clothes and deodorant.

"'Ello?"

Ichigo was a little shocked at how composed the man sounded. He had prepared himself to be pounced on for calling so early, "hey. Listen, I have a huge favour to ask you."

He had to look at his phone to see if whether the man had hung up or not as the silence stretched on for more than a few minutes. Maybe he had fallen back asleep? Before Ichigo could say anything, a deep rumble responded, "what do ya want? It's six in the fuckin' mornin', and it's my day off."

So he had been right about that, "I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I've been working all night and I could just really use a spare change of clothes, my deodorant, and toothbrush right about now."

"I don' have a key ta your place."

"Yeah you do. Urahara is a lazy fucker and uses the same locks on every door on each floor. Technically you, Hikifune-san, and I all have the same door lock."

"What the hell? That doesn't make any sense at all, your bullshitting me."

"Try it."

Ichigo heard some rustling from the other end before a few doors were flung open. The faintest click could be heard as the man's key chain jingled, he must have crossed the hall and tried it, "how the fuck is this legal?"

"It isn't. But our deadbolts are all different locks so that somehow justifies it."

A tired laugh escaped Grimmjow, Ichigo imagining him scratching his stomach wearing nothing but sweatpants. The man always wore sweatpants whenever he woke up, yes Ichigo had spent the night maybe once or twice, "that's reassuring. Is it the same for every door in this place?

"No, the keys only work on our floor. Its probably the same for all the other neighbours."

"Shit, okay. Uhm just giv'me like…half-an-hour? I'll bring some stuff," he owed this man the best blow job of his life after he got his clothes, "how 'm I supposed ta get in?"

"I'll inform Yammi of who you are. Just come to the seven floor, I'm the only one who is here," all the other workers didn't usually get in until around nine usually. Though Kuchiki and Ichimaru-san usually arrived at seven.

Before he could even say thanks, Grimmjow hung up on him. If the man was pissed then he didn't show it very easily. Though his memory was a little foggy, he could still remember how they had left things off. Ichigo – being the dummy that he is – had asked whether they were going to put a label on whatever the hell that they were. It honestly wasn't that big of a deal and he didn't really blame Grimmjow for his reaction, the last person in Karakura town to have called him a 'boyfriend' had a synonym for crazy as his first name.

It was most definitely how they left things yesterday. Whatever, he'd deal with it when the man got here. After sending a quick email to Yammi – the front desk security guard – informing him of Grimmjow, Ichigo crashed on the couch in the waiting area. It would be hours before anyone showed up, so taking a quick snooze was okay. It wasn't long before he found himself in the pitch-black state of sleep.

He wasn't sure when Grimmjow had gotten to the building but he could have done without the rude awakening. The blue haired shit had decided to play a video on his phone of a goat screaming with the volume to the max. Ichigo swore that his soul left his body as he sat straight up. The man had at this point had begun to laugh his cackling laugh, arms crossing over his chest and a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

Furious wasn't exactly the best word to describe how Ichigo felt. Manic. That's probably the best word. The fist that connected with Grimmjow's abdomen was well placed as the wind was knocked out of his lungs sounding almost violently. The man in turn keeled over onto the couch as his large hands went to cradle his pride.

Standing up Ichigo grabbed the backpack, which the man had been carrying, "that's not funny!"

Walking to the washrooms he kicked open the men's door, throwing the backpack on the sink counter. He was still infuriated by being scared he practically flew through putting on his deodorant and brushing his teeth. Along with changing his clothes – the man had even brought a spare change of underwear – it took him less then no time. Stomping back to the elevators he pushed the down button, not even waiting to see if Grimmjow was following him.

With the chiming 'ding' Ichigo entered as the sliding doors opened, seems like Grimmjow had decided to come though he was still cradling his stomach and looked even more pissed off than usual. Pressing the L button, they stood in comfortable silence as the elevator descended two floors. He had almost begun coming down from his anger when the elevator stopped with an audible clink that sounded similar to breaking metal. Great that did not sound **good**.

Ichigo began to frantically press the open-door button in hopes that this was all just a cruel joke set up by Yammi and Grimmjow. Of course the man beside him looked just as perplexed as he did as he was taking a more physical approach, trying to open the doors.

"This can't be fucking happening," Ichigo shouted as his foot came up to kick the command panel.

"Ichigo. Chill," Grimmjow commanded as he placed to hands on said man's shoulders, steering him away from the panel. The last thing either of them needed was to be stuck in this little contraption longer than they needed to be, "I'll call the front desk and let them know what's goin' on."

He let the man do his thing as he began to pace trying to calm himself. It wasn't that he was afraid of elevators or being in tight spaces, it was just an added combo of being scared earlier and true exhaustion. Deciding to stop he let out a deep breath when he heard Grimmjow finish his conversation, "what did Yammi say?"

"A few things," Grimmjow responded as he leaned against the right wall. Crossing his arms over his chest, "first is that he told us not to jump up and down."

"Well that's an obvious."

"He also called the elevator company, they are sending someone to come and get us."

"Thank god."

"It's going to take at least two hours before they can come," Grimmjow finished.

Ichigo met the man's gaze, he could feel his face contort into an astonished look as though he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "and I'm going to sue them."

The laugh that came from Grimmjow physically lightened the mood; Ichigo didn't know how tense he actually felt. Rubbing his shoulders to try and alleviate the soreness and stress out of his muscles. They had two hours just to themselves, and Ichigo was in a pissy mood. Leaning against the opposite wall his eyes wandered over to Grimmjow who was concentrating on his fingernails. Heavy black circles were under his eyes; the man was a wrestles sleeper and rarely got much sleep during his workweek. Ichigo remembered being told that, looks like he wasn't the only one who was completely drained.

"Thanks," Ichigo broke the silence, though the other did not look up at him, "and I'm sorry for punching you."

"Probably shouldn' have scared ya awake, 'specially after the night ya probably had."

"Yeah, I hate being scared," Ichigo chuckled as his eyes finally met Grimmjow's. Shit even when he was completely drained that man did things to his brain and nether regions. Fuck it, better to go for broke than regret having the moment pass. Pushing himself off of the wall he closed the distance between them in no time flat, his lips meeting startled one as Ichigo violently pressed them against each other.

It took Grimmjow a second to recover as his eyes went wide and his muscles tightened. The lips that forced themselves against his own made short work of his initial shock. Ichigo felt arms go around his waist, a large hand grabbing his ass. No, it was his turn to show thanks for the man. Grabbing both of Grimmjow's wrists he shoved them away as he deepened the kiss. His lips moved down the man's neck, finding a vein and a pressure spot that made the man growl. Ichigo's hand fiddled with the jean buttons and zipper, looping his fingers around the hem of the clothing article he pulled down both the pants and underwear in a quick swoop.

Before the man could even protest Ichigo's lips were back at Grimmjow's pushing away any doubts that this wasn't a good idea. Though Ichigo knew the man was a sex fiend and was enjoying this almost all too much. Grabbing the thick rod in his hand, Ichigo gently pumped it enjoying the shallow moans coming from the back of the other's throat. Deciding to pick up the pace as he felt his own erection resting uncomfortably in his pants. Falling to his knees, Ichigo came face to face with Grimmjow's erection standing tall and proud. Looking up at the man and seeing a coy smile, he began to muse with the dick. Kissing the tip and tasting the salty precum, he tentatively stuck his tongue out, enjoying the masculine smell. Stretching his mouth out he engulfed Grimmjow in one swift swallow, hearing a very pleased "fuck" coming from above.

Pushing further down until he felt the head hit the back of his throat. Pulling back he started to move his mouth back and forth along Grimmjow's shaft. Once well lubricated, he brought a hand up to stroke what he could not accompany in his mouth. Concentrating on simply moving his lips and tongue, Ichigo fell into an easy rhythm that had the man above him swearing. Taking the dick out of his mouth, Ichigo continued to stroke as his mouth took in Grimmjow's balls and started to suck.

"Fuck Ichi, I'm close," Grimmjow panted in ragged breaths. Taking out his own dick Ichigo began to stroke himself at a fast pace as his mouth went back to working around Grimmjow's cock. Within a matter of minutes Ichigo came with an explosive orgasm that made his mouth hum as a white stream of cum spilt from his dick. Grimmjow's hands gripped in his hair tightly as he started to fuck Ichigo's mouth. With a roar Grimmjow's seed spilt from his dick, pooling into Ichigo's mouth as he tried to swallow every last bit.

"What was that for?"

"My way of saying thank you," Ichigo responded as he zipped himself up and stood back up, planting a kiss on Grimmjow's eager lips.

"Shit we should get stuck in elevators more often," he joked as he zipped himself up. Both finding a comfortable spot on the ground, away from Ichigo's cum. It took the firemen precisely two hours to open the elevator door only to find Ichigo sleeping on Grimmjow's shoulder.

* * *

 **AN: there we go another little one-shot, yea' I kinda made it a little fluffy. In a very strange sense. I'm not too sure how I feel about this one. So this may just be a compilation of one shots about lawyer Ichigo and IT Grimmjow. I'll be posting new stories to this compilation whenever I need a break from my other stories. If anyone wants to see a scenario written about these two, let me know!**

 **Thank you.**


	3. Caller 8

**Hello all, its been a while since I've posted something on this collection. Anyways this is a two part one-shot requested by the very talented and amazing I am the Color of Boom. If you haven't already please go and read Boom's fic _Death of a Bachelore_ , it is pure gold. Anyways I hope you all enjoy, the second part should be out soon!**

* * *

Caller 8

* * *

The sounds of laughter and mirth could be heard from down the hall coming from his apartment. Ichigo jingled his keys as he walked up the final flight of stairs; the stresses of the day had him slouching over, his fingers barely holding onto his brief case. As soon as he got home he'd kick out whoever was in his apartment and take the longest nap of his life, working six days straight on two cases had left him little time to eat let alone sleep and on top of a nap he was also craving the biggest, fattest, greasiest burger one could possibly imagine.

His eyes found themselves wandering over to the door across from his where a philandering who he'd been sleeping with lived. It had been roughly six months since the blue-haired shit had moved in and flashed him upon their first introduction. And as far as introductions had gone that one was probably the most memorable. However in that six months of sleeping together Ichigo had also asked the three-letter question that made all fuck-buddies shake in their boots _what are we_? To this day Ichigo was still waiting for an answer.

The scowl on his face deepened a fraction as he thought about Grimmjow. They had been stuck in a fucking elevator together—too, which he had given the man a euphoric blow job (just like all his other blow jobs he'd ever given)—that either made or break relationships. But so long as they both got sex from the other it didn't seem like the question had hindered what they had.

Placing his key into the lock he wasn't surprised at all when he found his door unlocked, a blast of laughter intensifying as he kicked the thing open. Stepping in rubbed the concaved crater—that Grimmjow had drawn a smiley face on—from when he'd punched his wall to intimidate that Luppi fuck. Both he and the blue haired man had started rubbing it like a Buddha belly believing that it would bring them good luck, so it had become more habitual that Ichigo had thought.

When his eyes turned toward his living room Ichigo met a sight he couldn't even have imagined in twenty years. On his couch leaning in towards his plasma flat screen TV sat Nnoitra, Nel, Grimmjow and Hikifune. Nnoitra was one of Grimmjow's friends and co-workers who he would often find veg'ing out on the man's couch, the guy was a total stoner that made Ichigo laugh as much as he wanted to punch the man's piano-toothed face in. Nel was another one of Grimmjow's IT friends who was as absent minded as she was beautiful, and she was very beautiful. Hikifune Kirio was the other neighbour on their floor and belonged to apartment fourteen (don't even get him started on how Urahara ran the complex). She was a plump older lady who was always trying new diets she saw on infomercials and dying her greying hair different shades of purple. She was a sweet woman who often made Ichigo pies and mochi.

All three held Wii-U controllers and were looking intently at as their fighting characters flew off the screen. Though this wasn't exactly out of the ordinary the thing that made Ichigo's eyebrows raise was the pile of clothing that was scattered behind the couch. Grimmjow, Nel, and Nnoitra were down to their underwear while Hikifune still had on her purple tracksuit. They were playing strip Super Smash Bros, and Hikifune was winning.

"I don't even want to know," Ichigo said as Hikifune's Ganondorf sent Nnoitra's Jigglypuff flying off the screen.

"Ya bitch!" Nnoitra cursed as he lost his final stock and threw the controller on Ichigo's coffee table.

"All part of the game sweetie," Hikifune sang as her character grabbed Nel's Palutena and sending her out of the ring with a few combos.

Nel watched dumbfounded as her last stock fell, "I am not taking off my bra."

Ichigo walked into his kitchen and filled a glass of water, taking three large swigs before walking back over to see Grimmjow's Yoshi—who had changed colours to match Grimmjow's hair colour—try and take on Ganondorf. It didn't last long as Hikifune delivered the blue dinosaur-lizard thing a powerful purple punch sending the creature blasting off into the sky like Team Rocket. A loud deep masculine voice roared announcing Hikifune was the winner.

"Goddammit woman!" Grimmjow cursed as he too threw his controller and took off his last sock, "I thought ya said you never played Smash before!"

"I haven't," Hikifune answered the smile never leaving her face, "I just joined because I wanted to see some man meet. It was a bonus that your green haired friend over here is a stunner."

"Why thank you Hikifune-san," said a blushing Nel, her sea foam green hair falling over her breasts unconsciously.

"Bullshit! Ya cheated!" roared Nnoitra.

"No my dear Nnoitra-kun, you just suck," she continued to tease, "hello Kurosaki-kun. Would you like to join? These kids can barely make me sweat."

"For some reason I'm not so surprised," answered Ichigo in a neutral tone as he finished the last of his water, "and I'll pass this time. I'm going to take a shower and a very long nap. Please keep it down."

Without saying another word he walked down the hallway and into his washroom. Taking off his grey dress shirt and stripping down to his black boxer-briefs he turned the shower on letting the steam build while he chose a set list from his phone to play for background noise. Taking of his underwear he stepped into the hot clear liquid enjoying how it cascaded down every single muscle of his, soaking his full head of orange hair and his pubes down bellow. Shampoo was massaged into his scalp before rinsing it out and adding conditioner that smelt of cucumbers and mint.

Hands that were not his own started rub soap into his back, trailing down until they grabbed two firm fistfuls of his ass. Ichigo spun around, copper eyes meeting devilish cobalt as a raised blue eyebrow conveyed lewd desires. Rolling his eyes Ichigo pushed Grimmjow back a bit as he turned around to rinse out the conditioner in his hair. He stepped aside so that Grimmjow could wet himself.

"Since when did I have a Wii-U?" asked Ichigo.

"Since about today," Grimmjow responded, eyes closed as he wet his face and gargled some of the warm water, "Nel just bought it and she wanted to play."

"Why at my place?"

"You have a better TV than I do."

"That's funny," Ichigo began as he rubbed his body with body wash that smelt of spices and nature, "I have a better TV than the guy who's supposed to be a whiz at technology."

"Just because I'm a whiz at technology doesn't mean I own the best TV."

"No that just makes you a nerd," Ichigo chuckled as cobalt eyes rolled and a half smile revealed pearly white canines. Grimmjow had moved a little closer, his calloused thumbs running up and down Ichigo's side tenderly, "so who's idea was it for strip-Smash?"

"Nnoitra," said Grimmjow making Ichigo turn around so he could continue scrubbing his back, "he wanted to get Nellie completely naked without having to strip down himself. Little did he know that Hikifune was a total assassin."

"Never would've guessed that in a million years…" Ichigo said in a stunned awe that Grimmjow agree with. Their neighbour was quite the mystery it seemed, "who won the last round?"

"I did, Yoshi and I are very old friends you see."

"I would've clocked you more as a Captain Falcon kind of guy."

"Nah man," said Grimmjow as he pressed his body against Ichigo's, the man's hard cock rubbing between his ass cheeks, "that egg thrower is a total tank."

"Arre…are Hikifune-saaan and them still he-here?" Ichigo struggled as Grimmjow's rod brushed against his always-sensitive hole. Teeth nipped at his ear as large hands went to his waist; one hand making circles in his hip the other going to pinch a nipple.

"Nope," Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's shoulder, lips trailing to his neck to make a gentle bite, "Hikifune said something about her oven and the other two scurried over like cockroaches for a bite to eat."

"Good," Ichigo tilted his head so that half lidded eyes could look at Grimmjow. Rusted copper eyes stared at the man's full lips as they curled into a smile, "cause I want you to fuck me against this wall."

Lips collided with each other in a desperate heated kiss silencing any further talk about neighbours and Super Smash Bros. Ichigo spun his body around so that he could wrap his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders, all the while the taller man pushing him backward until his back touched the cold wet wall of the shower. He arched into the man's chest grinding their hard erections together earning a growl from the blue-haired man.

Ichigo stiffened as two large hands gripped his ass cheeks in a rough hold as they went between massaging him to stretching. His hands had found themselves clutching those blue locks, slightly pulling as their lips held contact moving together. A pink tongue licking the taller man's lower lip, teasing for entry, only to be granted with a purr. The two only broke when breathing became a necessity; lustful brown gazed deeply into blue waiting to see what the other wanted to do.

"Turn around," Grimmjow commanded not giving Ichigo a chance to turn as his hands spun the man's hips, "bend forward."

Ichigo got such a thrill whenever Grimmjow used his commanding voice on him; it was few and far between as the man usually just let him do whatever he wanted. But when Grimmjow wanted something he would always get it. Ichigo did as he was told and leaned forward, using his forearms for support against the wall as he arched his ass out. Feather like kisses dusted down his spine until they reached his lower back, two large hands clasped his cheeks and Ichigo felt hot breath going closer to his ass.

"Wait Grimm—!" Ichigo's words were cut off in a cross between a silent cry and a gasp for air. Grimmjow's long tongue had found itself circling the tight muscles of Ichigo's opening, flirtatiously flicking the tip against the quivering bundle of nerve. Ichigo loved ass play, mostly because the rings of nerves in his butthole always became oversensitive when stimulated, "Goddamn fuck shit Jeeesuus Christ!"

Grimmjow moved his tongue methodically in and out of the sphincter, going a little deeper each time. He loved hearing the orange-haired man curse and struggle in his hands; he could barely take his eyes off the man as his legs twitched like they were about to collapse at any moment.

"Just fuck me already! Please dear god!"

Ichigo did not see the Cheshire smile that curled on Grimmjow's lips as he stood back up and squirted conditioner in his hands. Methodically he shoved two fingers into the man's hole stretching and moving deeper as he looked for the gland that he knew would send Ichigo over the edge, "patience Ichi, don't want to fuck you raw."

"Hurry the…fucckk up!" the pleas only made Grimmjow's smile grow.

A third finger found the entrance, trying to make accommodations for his girth. Taking more of the conditioner Grimmjow lathered himself generously as he removed his fingers from Ichigo earning a soft whine. Positioning the tip of his cock directly in line with Ichigo's hole, he pushed in at a painstakingly slow pace burying himself inch by inch in the tight heat. When his blue pubes brushed against the exposed ring of the hole both men let out a breath they hadn't realized that they'd been holding.

Ichigo braced himself as Grimmjow's hands gripped his hips with enough pressure that there would be small bruising. Biting his lower lip he clenched around the cock inside him indicating that he was ready. The one thing about Grimmjow he'd noticed was that the man was always a tender lover at the beginning when they would first start the act, always making sure that he wouldn't tear. Grimmjow began to pull out at a slow pace before ramming himself back in with enough force to make them both lurch forward.

The blue-haired man set the pace as fast as he began to piston in and out of Ichigo at a toe curling speed. Orange hair was pulled back making Ichigo arch his back beautifully as Grimmjow placed butterfly light kisses against his neck leaving small bites every so often.

"Fuck sakes," Grimmjow cursed as he lifted one of Ichigo's legs to get a different angle so that he could hit the sweet spot he'd been aiming for. His head collided with a bundle of nerves making Ichigo shiver as his eyes shut and his mouth let out a silent scream.

"Don't stop…my god."  
Grimmjow moved his other hand to grasp Ichigo's hard dick that had all but been neglected this entire time. Stroking quickly he started to lose his pacing at just how incredible it felt when Ichigo tightened around him. Neither would last any longer at this point and now it was just a friendly race to see who would finish first. Grimmjow began to fuck faster, his knees and joints going ballistic as he pumped into Ichigo. Ichigo on the other hand was just trying to keep conscious and standing at the overstimulation from being fucked relentlessly.

Turning his head he felt his orgasm creep closer and closer as Grimmjow's dick hit his prostate continuously and his hand stroked him raggedly. Not even having to ask their lips crashed together silencing the orgasmic pants that Ichigo released as he came all over the shower wall and onto Grimmjow's paw. The blue haired man followed slamming his seed deep into Ichigo, milking his dick as the ass muscles tightened around him.

The shower's water rained down on them as they continued to kiss, both of their members going limp, Grimmjow falling out of Ichigo. Both their seeds being washed down the drain, when they pulled away Ichigo almost fell on his ass as the soreness radiated down his legs. He could feel cum leaking onto his legs.

"Shit, I didn't realize how uncomfortable that actually was," Ichigo said as he wiped his down with soap trying to get the seed off of him.

"Sorry I wouldn't have came in ya," said Grimmjow as he grabbed some body wash and cleaned himself off, "ya just felt really fucking good."

"Nah it's cool."

"So what are you doing after this?"

"Oh I was being serious about the nap," said as he turned off the shower, letting Grimmjow out first they both grabbed towels as they did a pitiful job drying themselves off, "but if when I wake up and the Wii-U is still there maybe we can go for a round of Strip-Smash?"

"Sounds fucking awesome."

Grimmjow left shortly afterward, putting on his underwear and leaving the rest of his clothes scattered on Ichigo's floor. He however did take his cellphone and keys. Crossing the short distance between he and Ichigo's door, he waved at Hikifune who was holding a newspaper in her hand while the biggest smile grew on her lips seeing the man's still damp blue hair. Opening his door Grimmjow almost fell face first as he kicked a suite case across his living room. A head of maroon hair pulled back into a ponytail swung up from the couch. A forehead and neck decorated with tribal tattoos stood out against the olive toned skin, brown eyes turning towards Grimmjow with surprise in them before realization.

"Renji…" Grimmjow asked incredulous as the red head stood, an awkward smile spreading across his face.

"Hey Grimmjow…uhm can I stay with you for a bit?" asked Renji.

The blue-haired man straightened his eyes turning into a glare as he vehemently stared down his ex-fiancée, "what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

Review?


	4. File 37

**I feel like the Lizard Queen after writing this thing. Anyways this is the 2nd part of a 3 part one-shot arc. Hope you all enjoy. This chapter goes out to I am the Color of Boom, such a fantastic writer and I urge all of you to go and read _Death of a Bachelor_ if you have not already! Anyway without further ado, please enjoy. And a great big thank you to all who have reviewed. It brings me such joy to read your kind words.**

* * *

File 37

It had been nearly five days since he had last heard from his blue-haired neighbour, and Ichigo was starting to get pissed. He'd never been blown off like this before, especially from someone who literally lived ten feet away from him. It was becoming aggravating the lack of communication, hell the man barely even looked at him when they would see each other in the hallways of their apartment complex. What the fuck was with that?

The last time he had seen the blue-haired shit they had had some surprizing shower sex. Afterwards they were supposed to go for round two with some Strip-Smash. When he had asked the man to come over all he had gotten was a text saying ' _can't, will message you later_ ', and it had been several days after that and still nothing. And he sure as hell would not be the one to message him back, whether it is stubbornness or just pure contempt Ichigo didn't know. Instead he had thrown himself into his work and preparing for the annual _Seireitei Ball_ : a community charity in which all local businesses were apart of.

The Ball was mostly just a way for the big names of Karakura to show who could contribute the most money towards the given charity, this year all the funds from the Ball would be going towards earthquake relief and children's hospitals. The Ball was one of Karakura's biggest events of the year as it brought it high rollers from all across Japan, and this year Ichigo would finally be able to go. Ever since starting at _Ichimaru & Kuchiki_, he and his superior Ichimaru Gin have been unable to attend due to last minute case touch ups, but this year he had been given the go ahead by Gin.

"Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo jolted from his thoughts as a hand with long thin fingers was placed on his shoulder. Ichigo's eyes trailed up to a man's face whose eyes seemed to never open and a smile that never wavered; silver hair framed the angular face that reminded Ichigo of childhood myths of kitsune. Fox spirits that would play tricks on mortals for their own amusement.

"Sorry Ichimaru-senpai, I was lost in thought," Ichigo responded as he closed the blue folder and handed it to Gin who took it and read the contents before signing a paper and closing it himself.

"Looks like that settles the last case of the week," Gin spoke, throwing the blue folder onto the long grey conference table. The man stretched his long-lanky body before pulling out one of the office chairs beside Ichigo, "hopefully that will be the last case that comes our way for a while."

"We do still have brokerage deal with Shunsui," mumbled Ichigo as he opened another blue folder and read over the contents. It was a simple open and close negotiation deal but the client had requested to sit down and go over any possible loopholes he may encounter.

"Mhmm," Gin spun in the chair, "hand that off to someone else, Shunsui knows that I am way above his pay grade."

"He's a broker…obviously."

"Make sure ya slip him my business card," said Gin as he spun around again. His never fading smile widened a bit at the confusion on Ichigo's face, "he's a broker Ichi, which means that his services could be very useful."

"You and Byakuya-senpai already have more than enough information brokers on your pay roll," Ichigo commented as he rolled his eyes, clipping Ichimaru's business card to the paper before closing the folder and opening another.

"Can never have enough info Ichi," Gin chimed as he continued to swirl in his chair.

"We still have to sign the negotiations this… _Las Noches_ IT group?" Ichigo read over the papers, looking mostly for words that popped out at him so that he could get the just of the details. He shot over a few papers to Gin who grabbed them and started to read them over, "they want a partnership with us?"

"Not necessarily…" Gin hummed as he flipped the papers, "they want a joint agreement. Our legal protection to cover their asses and in return we run on their servers."

"We already have our own, why would we need theirs?"

"Las Noches is a sleeper company," Gin clicked as he passed the papers back to Ichigo, "they came out of nowhere after several members left both Apple and Samsung to start development on their own software."

"They want to make cellphones?"

"Wrong again," Gin corrected as he got up and took the folder from Ichigo the man heading for the door. Ichigo promptly stood as the pair made their way through the office. They passed a brunette who sat behind a desk outside of Gin's office, the pair waved at the secretary who gave both of them a wink, "the founding member wanted to develop a software engine that was more secure than the Prime Minister's porn-stash."

"Damn, that's a visual…" Ichigo rolled his eyes as he suppressed a chuckle.

"In the five years since they started, Las Noches has not once had any information spills nor has their software been leaked. Loyal employees and that kind of reputation have many Japanese companies switching over to them. Last I heard they had some investors from Canada and Belgium looking into adopting their software."

"And these people want a what…exchange with us for legal protection?"

"You forget Ichi, that Las Noches is still young," Gin sat behind his wooden desk opening up the folder before swerving on his chair to look at his large desktop computer screen, "big name companies like Apple and Google would just love to come after Las Noches."

"Fine," Ichigo said as he took back the folder, "I'll set up a meeting after hours with them. Should Kuchiki-senpai be invited?"

"Yes make sure he and Toshi-shi are there. I also want to see your ass there too Ichi."

"You know the guy hates it when call him that…"

"Tough, also tell Rangiku we are going outfit shopping before the Ball, your ass is coming as well."

* * *

"You're still fucking here eh?" Grimmjow grunted as he kicked off his work shoes. He looked at his ex-fiancée with a neutral look that clearly read _get out of my house_ , however the crimson haired menace just glanced back at him as he sat on a stool clad only in his boxers. Looks like he was still a lazy fuck, "and put on some damn clothes."

"Hello to you to," Renji replied as he continued to read something on his smartphone. Grimmjow walked into his kitchenette practically ripping the fridge door open as his body craved one very important substance, alcohol, "you're out of beer." Grimmjow whipped his head around so fast that there was a slight fear of him breaking his neck, he glared daggers at the red headed man, "don't look at me like that. You finished off the last one yesterday."

"Fucking awesome," whispered Grimmjow.

He walked around the long island where Renji sat into his living room where he immediately slouched into his comfy leather sofa. How the hell could this have happened to him? After three years of complete silence and being left for another the man who haunted his dreams is sitting half-naked at his island, eating cereal and playing with his phone. Why on earth did he deserve this? Was it because he was finally happy with where he was in his life or was it because he curb-stomped a cockroach in the middle of the street just last week.

Things between he and the red-haired man had always been complicated, their relationship had been built overtop of a sinkhole in his mind. They had met when Grimmjow had first started working at Samsung's head office in Tokyo, he had been getting some food at a bagel stand – possibly – when the red head had asked for his number. It was bold, irritating, and exciting all at the same time. Little did he know that Renji Abarai was the son of a very wealthy business tycoon from Nagasaki, it dealt with Lexus from what he could remember. They dated for two years but when he proposed everything changed, the man started to get distant and would often time go out on bingers and return home smelling of different cologne.

Grimmjow ended things when it started spin out of control. Weeks without hearing from his fiancée lead to a whole month of the man fucking around with some guy on a motorcycle who called himself Ginjo. He had packed the man's suitcase full of enough clothes and health products to last two weeks before he set everything else on fire. He even went so far as the pawn off the engagement ring he'd been bequeathed, that little ring of junk had given him enough to buy a new external hard drive – to which he still had to this day.

"Why the fuck are you even here?" Grimmjow asked with an aggravated bite to his voice.

"Already told you, I need a place to lay low for a while," Renji answered nonchalantly, standing up he sauntered into the kitchenette swiping an apple as red as his own hair.

"That's not very specific. What the hell did you do this time?"

"Tch," Renji rolled his eyes as he took a large chunk of the apple in one bite, "not everything is always my fault."

"Yes. Yes it is."

The pair glared at each other, neither wanting to back down from the silent confrontation. Another reason why they didn't work out as a couple very well was because both always tried to assert dominance over the other, and when two forces such as that butt-heads every day something was bound to snap.

"Kugo…" Renji began his face changing in a flicker, his facial muscles tensing like they were being shocked with pain, "Kugo wasn't the man I thought he would be."

"How did you come to that genius realization?" Grimmjow felt the bitterness in his voice but he could not hold himself back. Four years of misery was surfacing all at once.

"Look I know you have every right to be pissed at me and I really don't deserve your forgiveness. What I did to you," Renji continued, taking a seat beside Grimmjow on the couch, "was horrendous." He took another bite of the apple exhaling from his nostrils deeply, "I guess I didn't realize it until he cheated on me how much I must've fucked you up."

"Don't give yourself too much credit."

"Fuck off," sniggered Renji sadly as he took another bite of the apple, "after the fifth time Kugo did it I left him. Then he became kind of possessive over everything when I broke it off with him."

"So you thought that coming here was a smart idea?" Grimmjow asked, his blue eyes rolling as he could only imagine what was going through his ex's head.

"This was a while ago, he's calmed down since then," Renji commented, pushing back long strands of red hair. He let it grow out again, though it was longer than the first time they had met, "truth be told I wanted to see you. After you burnt most of my shit and cut me off I couldn't get a hold of you." Renji stood up walking back over to the kitchen where he discarded remainder of the apple core, "I wanted to apologize for years. And since I'm presenting an award for the Seireitei Ball I figured I would break into your place and say hi."

"Seireitei Ball?" Grimmjow questioned mostly to himself. He had Starrk mumbling about it in the office, "why are you presenting an award?"

"Abarai Corporations was one of the thirteen founding members, dad couldn't attend this year so I'm presenting in his honour." The man began to put his long red hair into a man-bun, trying to get most of it out of his face, "look whatever, I just really need to say I'm sorry."

With a loud sigh Grimmjow stood up and walked into the kitchenette to join Renji, brown eyes looking confused as the two stared at each other for a good fifteen minutes in awkward silence. Without warning or hesitation, Grimmjow's fist connected with Renji's abs, all the air leaving the man's lungs as his mouth made a comical O shape. In the same movement, he brought his ex-fiancée into a tight bear hug, "we were never really great together. We were always better as friends."

Either out of shock or confusion, Renji began to pat his shoulders soothingly as he tried to regain some of the oxygen in his lungs had lost, "sure…did I really deserve that?"

"Yes, ya fucking did."

"Fair enough. Friends?"

"Don't push your luck," warned Grimmjow as he created some distance from the redhead. Though there was still so much to be said, he would settle for this. At least he had gotten some closure; he didn't want to hear the man's bullshit reasoning for leaving him in the first place, " your bun came undone."

"It wasn't a very good one in the first place," Renji commented to himself as he took the hanging elastic from his hair.

"We need beer," Grimmjow commented as he headed towards his washroom, "lets get some food too. And put on some fucking clothing."

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of apartment six's door debating whether or not he should knock. On the way home from work he had settled with his inner hubris and sucked up his childish annoyance at being the first one to make a move. He had no idea if he had done something to irritate Grimmjow but he deserved answers and god dammit he was going to get them! He had also another ulterior motive that made his face blush every time he thought of it.

This was the first time he had ever been invited to the Seireitei Ball and he was supposed to bring a plus one. Though it was only a stray thought, Ichigo had wondered if maybe the blue-haired man wanted to attend it with him. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect at such a gathering, it would probably just be a bunch of rich old people talking amongst themselves. So he had thought that he'd bring the blue-haired man to be a little more entertaining. That and he secretly wanted to see what Grimmjow would look like in a suit.

With a slight blush on his face he raised a hand up to knock on the apartment door. Quickly he picked up the mail that had been left in front of the man's door. Hikifune always grabbed their mail for them and just left it on the ground. His knuckle tapped against the door making his stomach drop as he heard movement from the other side, footsteps approaching the door.

The door flung open but instead of the flirtatious blue-haired man, a rather tall and robust tattooed covered man with long blood red hair that draped over his shoulder and was wearing nothing but boxer briefs. Ichigo instantly stiffened as one thought passed through his mind: _not again_. Stepping back, he could feel the blush crawl across his face as a flicker of anxiety made the smallest spark in his stomach. Who was this man and why was he half-naked in Grimmjow's apartment?

Not wanting to jump to any conclusions he straightened himself up, though he could not stop the blush from growing across his face, "hello, is G—I mean is Jaegerjaques-san in?"

"Well hello to you too," the red headed man smiled a teasing grin leaning against the door frame, arms folding over his chest making his biceps and pectorals flex, "Grimm is just in the shower…?"

The spark ignited into a flame as Ichigo felt like a bullet had just hit him square in the chest. Not letting the initial shock show on his face – like the good lawyer he was – Ichigo gave a small smile, "Kurosaki-san, I'm his neighbour. Could you just give Jaegerjaques-san his mail when he gets out of the shower?"

"Sure thing cutie," the redhead teased taking the newspaper and envelops out of Ichigo's hand. Without any else the man closed the door on Ichigo's face, leaving the man stunned in the middle of the hallway. On wobbly feet Ichigo walked back to his own apartment where he took out his key and unlocked his door. Stepping inside he walked over to his couch where he slumped into it.

 _You're an idiot_ , a small voice whispered devilishly into his ear as he starred blankly at his wall, "looks like I'm flying solo at the Ball this year…"

* * *

Grimmjow had no finally come to terms with the fact that he would be having a very annoying vagabond living on his couch for a little while, that was until said vagabond had told him that he'd met his orange haired neighbour who lived in apartment twenty-three. In that instant he felt the colour drain from his face as one single word came to his mind, _fuck_. He had been kind of giving the man the cold shoulder ever since Renji had popped up in his apartment, he wanted things to be sorted out with his ex-fiancée before he would explain to Ichigo. But all that just flew out the window, fell about seven stories and landed flat on a car killing it instantly when Renji answered the door half naked. Fuck the man was an idiot.

So for the past twenty-four hours he had been trying to reach the man, but nothing seemed to have been going through. Either that or he was being ignored over a little misunderstanding. Well to Ichigo it probably looked ten times worse, especially if he didn't explain the situation soon. Now he had to resort to his last option, corning the man at his workplace during the negotiations between _Las Noches_ and _Ichimaru & Kuchiki_. He along with his boss Coyote Starrk and one of the head engineers Szayelaporro Granz – a pink haired idiot savant in Grimmjow's opinion – had been asked to oversee the negotiations.

So here he waited in a very lavish conference room drinking the offered water and trying not to punch Szayel as the man continuously fidgeted in his seat. Just when his knuckles began to crack from the clenching two figures walked in. A younger man with snow white hair and a fairly short stature walked beside a rather slim and trimmed man that held an air of sophistication to him, long black hair pushed back to show his calm face. Another man walked in who looked semi familiar from one of the times he had joined Starrk out for drinks after work. He reminded Grimmjow of a fox for some reason.

Ichigo walked in last looking sharp and calculated in his grey suit. In fact the man was wearing completely—though varying degrees of—grey everything; tie, shirt, dress shirt that only made his orange hair all the more demanding. His face looked stoic as large black glasses rested on his face, giving him the appearance of a university professor. Hot. He was also the only one who brought a yellow page note pad to take notes. Try hard. Grimmjow cracked a wicked smile at the orange haired man who only rolled his eyes and took his seat behind the familiar looking fox-faced man. Ice cold. He probably deserved that though.

"I hope you are all comfortable and thank you all for attending," spoke the black haired man, all four of the lawyers opened up folders they had been carrying, "my name is Kuchiki Byakuya and I am sure you have already made acquaintance with my associate Ichimaru Gin."

"Thank ya for comin'," spoke the fox-faced man, Ichimaru Gin.

"This is my associate and underling Toshiro Hitsugaya," the white haired youth nodded and gave a quiet hello, "and this is Ichimaru-san's associate and underling Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo gave a sincere smile to both Szayel and Starrk before his eyes settled on Grimmjow's where the smile took on a more false and irritated appeal "pleasure."

"And without further ado," concluded Byakuya as he clicked his pen, "we shall commence the negotiations between our two companies."

* * *

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something?" asked Ichigo as he flipped through some papers. His eyes gazed towards the blue haired IT that was currently sitting behind his desk installing some program or another onto his computer. He still didn't know what to make of what had occurred yesterday. He'd been so peeved at the man he'd completely ignored the man's texts and calls.

"Damn someone is on the rag…"commented Grimmjow as he fiddled with the computer before him.

"I have work to do and you're taking a lot longer then when you were installing Toshiro's," Ichigo scowled as he dropped the papers on his desk, walking around to stand beside the man to see what he was doing, "what are you even putting on my computer. It better not be porn."

"HA!" Grimmjow laughed, "your boss made me block all porn sites from the new server."

"They weren't blocked before?"

"Apparently not, fox-faced got a good chuckle out of it," Grimmjow responded as he stood up from Ichigo's chair, powering off the computer, "let it reset itself before you start your work."

"Great, more waiting," Ichigo grumbled as he rubbed his face, a rumbling sigh left his mouth.

Ichigo walked over to the large plate glass windows that adorned the western wall of his office. Though he wasn't a huge fan of the space he was given in moving up the company, he did have to admit that whenever he worked late he always appreciated watching the sun fall behind Karakura. Grimmjow had come to stand beside, his piercing cobalt eyes looking almost silver in the falling sunlight. A moment passed between them – each other's eyes looking down at the other's empty hand. Ichigo felt a prickle in his fingers as though his muscles were pushing him to reach out to the limp hand that hung on Grimmjow's side.

Brown eyes trailed up the sleeve of Grimmjow's white dress shirt before connecting with light blue oceans. His whole body trembled as lust settled in, he could feel the animalistic desire radiating off of the other man. How long had it been since they last fucked, two weeks? He had never been screwed in his office before and his office chair was adjustable. But his brain – though drowning in lust it was – kept picking at the thought in the back of his mind, who was red-head who answered Grimmjow's door. But there was also another image playing at the cusp of his imagination, being able to socialize with Grimmjow outside of their apartments where they could dress nice and admire each other.

"You really do have an impressive office view," Grimmjow commented but his eyes never broke from Ichigo's brown orbs. His fingers flinched as they ached to be grasped.

"S'alright," said Ichigo as he felt his hand move towards Grimmjow's. With the will of a thousand Gods, Ichigo halted his progress not wanting to be the first one to make a move, especially after what happened this morning, "you should see my bosses view."

His hand fell back against his leg, defeated.

"Probably a little more spacious?"

"Definitely," Ichigo could feel himself cringe at the uncomfortable small talk the two were making. The image of the Seireitei Ball came before his eyes as if his brain was giving him the answer he needed to break the tension. What was the worst thing the man could say, no? "I heard from Starrk that your company is invited to the Seireitei Ball this year?"

"Yeah, sounds like an evening to drink and give away money," sarcasm thick on Grimmjow's voice.

"Only the companies give away the big bucks. There are smaller donation tables where the charities have small events," corrected Ichigo as smile played on his face, "I was thinking…would you maybe, like to go with me?"

"Like a date?" Uncertainty grew in the other's voice, as he didn't even try to cover it. Ichigo felt his hand cramp up; he did not like where this was heading.

"Not necessarily…"

"Yeah it sounds like a date," Grimmjow stepped away, heading back towards Ichigo's monitor. The orange-haired man did not move as he looked at the man's reflection, at the man's unmoving face, "you know I don't do the whole exclusive thing."

And there it was, the worst possible answer he could have been given. Ichigo tensed for a second as he looked away from the other's reflection not wanting the man to see how stunned he felt. He had been expecting rejection, but he hadn't expected it to feel like this, especially coming from a fuck-buddy. His hands began to feel clammy, "yeah. I know."

Before anything else could be said Starrk stuck his head into the office, "so this is where you've been blue, common pink and I are going to the bar with Ichimaru to celebrate the negotiations going through. You should come too orange!"

"Thank you Starrk-san," Ichigo spoke not turning to look at the man, "but I have a lot of work that needs to get done before I go home."

"Suit yourself orange, thank you for all your hard work."

"You as well," Ichigo watched as the sun slowly begun its venture towards the edge of the horizon. He did not turn around when Starrk left, nor did he turn to say a formal goodbye when Grimmjow made his departure. He could not see the eyes on him that held both curiosity and confusion. He stood there for some time trying to understand where this pit in his stomach was growing from.

He walked back over to his desk seeing as the computer had been rebooted he set off to his work. Looking down at his phone, he opened his text message conversations before choosing the one that had Grimmjow's and his exchanges. He swiped on the conversation, deleting all the messages without a second's hesitation. In the end he had even forgot to ask who the man was from the other day.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me for this, it all comes together in the next chapter!**


End file.
